23 September 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-09-23 ; Comments *Ken Garner's book The Peel Sessions states Crass as one of the session artists of the show, but it turns out to be the Cravats. *Peel mentioned DJ Cheese as being rude when interviewing him on Rock Around The Clock: Hip-Hop Grandmaster Class, but found his music worth listening, where he played a track from the artist. *Peel plays an Ethiopian track from Mahmoud Ahmed. Sessions *Elvis Costello And The Attractions #2. Recorded: 1978-03-13. Broadcast: 20 March 1978 *Cravats #1. Recorded: 1979-07-31. Broadcast: 09 August 1979 Tracklisting *DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince Featuring Ice Cream "T": Guys Ain't Nothing But Trouble (12" - Girls Ain't Nothing But Trouble) Champion *Gang Green: Have Fun (LP - Another Wasted Night) Taang! *Cravats: Welcome (session) *James Brown: Gravity (12") Scotti Bros. :(JP: 'I suppose it's the most obvious thing to say that I could have done with a bit more James Brown and a bit less Dan Hartman, but that's the new single Gravity, taken from a forthcoming LP, I suppose it's better than nothing') '' *To Damascus: Words Carried Out (LP - Succumb) Ringent *Elvis Costello And The Attractions: (I Don't Wanna Go To) Chelsea (session) '@''' *Bhundu Boys: Shabini (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *Duane Eddy: Hard Times *Soup Dragons: Just Mind Your Step Girl (12" - Hang-Ten!) Raw TV Products :(news) *Errol H. Tout: Slide 1 (LP - Atmospherics) Warp *Smiths: Handsome Devil (LP - The Rusholme Ruffians) Neurotic *Cravats: Who's In Here With Me? (session) *Throwing Muses: Green (LP - Throwing Muses) 4AD *Anthony Red Rose: Worries Again (7") Firehouse *Elvis Costello And The Attractions: Pump It Up (session) @''' *Trouble Funk: Still Smokin' (12") 4th & Broadway *Shop Assistants: I Don't Wanna Be Friends With You (7") Blue Guitar *Wolfhounds: The Anti-Midas Touch (12") The Pink Label *McCarthy: Red Sleeping Beauty (12") The Pink Label *Primitives: Really Stupid (12") Lazy *Cravats: Pressure Sellers (session) *New Order: Bizarre Love Triangle (LP - Brotherhood) Factory :(Caribbean Celebration trailer) *Ethiopians: Pirate (12") Trojan *Word Of Mouth Featuring DJ Cheese: Coast To Coast (12") Profile *Elvis Costello And The Attractions: The Beat (session) '''@ *St. Che: Be My... (Temptation: The Sound Of Its Condition) (12" - Be My) Siren *Cravats: Live For Now (session) *J.F.A.: Count (7" - Blatant Localism EP) Placebo *Loudon Wainwright III: Unhappy Anniversary (LP - More Love Songs) Demon *Robbie B. & Jazzy J.: Rock The Go-Go (12") RBA *Elvis Costello And The Attractions: You Belong To Me (session) @''' *Mahmoud Ahmed: Ohoho Gedama (LP - Ere Mela Mela) Crammed Discs *Cravats: Precinct (session) *Toxic Reasons: Tomorrow Tonight (LP - Bullets For You) Alternative Tentacles *Tracks marked '''@ available on File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B1273XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B1273XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *3) 1986-06-xx-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show JG42 ;Length *1) 0:58:06 *2) 1:01:47 *3) 1:32:33 (to 3:12, 5:50-8:52, 11:43-15:05, 19:13-21:30) ;Other *1,2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Created from JG42 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. JG Tape 42 Peel June to October 1986 ;Available *1,2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1273/1) *3) Mooo Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library